Klaine Family-Family photo
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Part three of my 4 part series of Klaine family based on these pictures I found.


**Here is the 3rd installment of the Klaine family one shots. I hope you like this one. Its so cute. **

**Please ****review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**The last installment will hopefully be up soon.**

Blaine and Kurt were enjoying being daddies to little 18 month old Ava. She was growing up fast and learning something new each day.

Now that Ava was a little older, Blaine and Kurt had decided that one of them would go back to work and the other would stay home with their little girl. It was a difficult decision, but in the end Kurt went back to work at Vogue and Blaine took on the role as stay at home dad.

During the week, Kurt was all business, but the weekends were for family. Saturdays and Sundays were meant just for him to spend time with Blaine and Ava.

That's why Saturday afternoon the three of them were in the mall, walking around and looking through various store windows.

Blaine was pushing Ava in the stroller, when Kurt noticed a children's store.

"Oh Blaine, look at this." Kurt squealed.

Blaine stopped the stroller and moved next to where Kurt was standing. "What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed at a little outfit on one of the mannequins through the shop window. "Look at that outfit. Isn't it cute?" Kurt gushed.

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "Yes honey. It's very cute."

"Come on. Let's go see what they have for Ava." Kurt insisted.

Before Blaine could say another word, Kurt grabbed the stroller and steered it into the store. Blaine quickly following his husband.

Once inside, Kurt began looking through the many racks of children's clothes.

"Kurt, I think Ava has enough clothes right now." Blaine stated.

Kurt ignored Blaine and continued looking around the store.

While Kurt was busy, Ava started to become fussy being strapped in her stroller.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Blaine cooed, as he kneeled in front of her.

"Do you want to come out?" Blaine reached in and unbuckled Ava.

He lifted her out and held her on his hip. "There you go." said Blaine, as he tickled her belly, earning a small giggle.

"Blaine what do you think of this?" Kurt asked, holding up a patriotic dress.

Blaine nodded. "It's ok."

Kurt sighed as he went to put it back.

Blaine held Ava and pushed the stroller to other side of the store where Kurt currently was standing. As Kurt was distracted from all the cute clothing, Blaine saw something hanging on one of the walls across from him. He walked over with Ava and grabbed the item off the wall.

"Ava, what do you think of this?" he asked the her, as if he was going to get an answer.

Instead, she just smiled and made grabby hands for what her papa had.

Blaine laughed. "Ok. I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine then looked to where Kurt was and saw that he had about ten different outfits in his arms.

"Oh, there you are." Kurt exclaimed. "Look. I found all of these outfits for Ava. _And_ they're on sale! Plus with the store discount card, that I'm going to sign up for, we'll save another 20 percent. How great is that?"

Blaine simply shook his head. "Kurt, I really don't think that Ava needs all of those things. She just got a bunch of stuff for her birthday." he insisted.

Kurt frowned.

"But, I actually found something that I think is cute." Blaine started. "Even Ava wants it." he continued, as he held out the hat he found.

"Oh Blaine! That is adorable." Kurt gushed. "Maybe we should just get that and put everything else back."

Blaine smiled, agreeing with Kurt.

After paying for the one item, Blaine and Kurt left the store with little Ava and continued to walk around the mall.

"Where should we go now?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Before getting an answer, Ava started babbling at something nearby.

"What is it honey?" asked Kurt, as he tried to figure out what his daughter was looking at.

Blaine, who was still holding Ava, tried to figure out what she was looking at.

"Oh, I think I see what she wants." Blaine teased, as they began walking to the desired place.

Once in front of the photo booth, Ava started clapping her hands and pointing to the camera and the pictures on the booth.

Kurt laughed. "I can't believe she recognized the camera on the side." he said with a laugh.

"She loves having her picture taken." Blaine added. "Come on, let's take a family picture together." he insisted as they all squeezed into the tiny photo booth.

"Wait. I think Ava should wear her new hat." Kurt said, as he pulled the newly purchased hat out the plastic bag and slipped it onto Ava's head.

"Oh look how cute you look Ava!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine smiled. "You do look cute baby girl." he placed a kiss on her chubby little cheek.

Kurt then placed the money into the machine and it turned on. They selected their options and soon their picture was taken.

Blaine handed Ava to Kurt so he could get out of the photo booth. Once he was out, Kurt followed.

They waited a few minutes and out came their photo.

"Oh look how cute we look." Blaine exclaimed, as he picked up the picture and showed it to Kurt.

"Aww." Kurt cooed. "This is definitely one to get framed.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I think we also should make copies for both grandparents."

Kurt laughed.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous two. The next one is coming soon. So be on the lookout for that. **

**Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
